


alternate universes

by Lethally



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompts I was send on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Charlett + All night diner at two in the morning AU

“I’ll bring your milkshakes in a second” The waitress said as she placed the two triple bread bacon and chicken burger plates in front of them.

Charlie and Connor were staring down at each other from each side of the booth, Connor’s legs casually placed to cage Charlie in. The waitress shoes clicked on the empty roadside diner to serve her only two customers - she wished they would leave soon but they seemed to have settled in, they both had a backpack on the seat and a suitcase next to their seat.

“Strawberry vanilla?”

Connor reached for the drink. “Mine!” 

“and- mango chocolate mint?“ Connor and the waitress both pulled a face at that, which Charlie smiled with delight and grabbed her weird but delicious drink - if you trusted her and Danny, that is.

While Connor stared she deliberately took a loud gulp of her milkshake, while his face paled at the sight. 

“So.” They went back to glaring at each other.

Connor moved his plate closer and Charlie adjusted hers as well, the drink forgotten for now. 

“The first one who finish his,” Charlie coughed, “their burger first gets to drive for the rest of the way to Boston AND pick the music. Ready?”

“I am so kicking your ass, Bennett!”


	2. Miloe + Kissing booth AU

“You will owe me for this for the next century, you hear me?” Miles grumbled as he handed Bass a twenty.

“Oh, come on, don’t pretend kissing me is such a hassle! And we’re helping- Who are we helping again?”

Miles huffed and grabbed his sixteen year old best friend by the back of his neck before kissing him roughly on the mouth. He held his sneaky best friend in place which he made sure to mark him with beard burn for the next week or so.

They separated with a loud pop, while the rest of the school was staring with wide eyes. Miles stalked out of the gymnasium, leaving Bass to deal with the mess. One girl suddenly squealed and ran straight to Sebastian’s booth, searching in her pockets for a dollar. 

“This was SO hot!”

Bass smiled at the girl and took her money as other girls were suddenly crowding his booth. He knew it had been a good plan. Wait, until Miles saw how much money he had made! He’d get payback for the beard burn after he was done with his gloating.


	3. Miles & Charlie + Exobiology AU (the search for and study of extraterrestrial life)

“Charlie, for the! God, I don’t even know how many times I’ve said this, but your neighbor is not an evil alien from another planet and no I am not allowed to shoot him!”

A five year old Charlie looked up at her uncle with sad tear-filled eyes. When her favorite uncle did not change his mind, she frowned and stomped away from the chair her uncle was seated on.

“Uncle Bass would _so_ have shot him! He is a mean neighbor and he eats _grass_!”

The little girl tried to slam the kitchen door behind her, but unfortunately the door closed quietly. She opened the door again and shouted,

“You are _not_ my favorite uncle!”

Miles’ head fell on the head rest and he sighed, itching to wring Bass’ neck for letting Charlie watch sci-fy movies.


	4. Charlett + Journalist, news blogger, gossip blogger, etc. AU

The door slams open and the members of the university’s journal do not even blink, so used are they to this monthly event.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Here was Charlie Matheson stomping through the computer room and reaching their infamous gossip column writer.  
She was holding the new edition of their journal, the freshly printed paper already crumbled and torn, which she shoved at Connor Bennett’s face. He had been pretending to work for the last hour, seated at a computer free table (the lab techs had still not forgiven them for the June Incident) and checking his watch every two minutes or so.

The people closer to him would also admit that he had been cackling to himself and smiling triumphantly at anyone who dared look in his direction. 

At this moment though, he looked very normal. He pretended to finish a sentence in his notebook before raising his head and looking at Charlie calmly. (He should have gone to the theater club, the appointed teacher complains)

“What is it, Charlie?”

She shoves the journal at his face, her crop top riding up higher on her chest - the only reason Connor hadn’t been kicked out of the group yet.

Connor stares at the paper confusedly, before nodding thoughtfully. “Oh, that? Well, you must understand someone sent this anonymously and I had to publish it, this is what this part of the column is for. This is nothing personal.” 

Charlie stared at him exasperated before dropping the journal on the floor and stalking around Connor’s desk.

“If it is nothing personal then you won’t have any problem with me doing _this_.”

Charlie leaned down, her hand gripped his hair and titled his head just so, before she snogged the life out of him - tongue included. 

She let him go after a few minutes, wiped her mouth on her sleeve and walked out of the room, the embodiment of grace and power.

“Since it’s not personal you will publish an apology, and explain that I am not a bad kisser!”

Connor was still positioned exactly as she had left him. Luckily for him, a thoughtful friend who was in charge of the gossip twitter and shot a video of the scene.

At last, Connor woke up from his dream state and announced to the room, “I quit.” before running after the girl.


	5. Charlett + Merfolk or other aquatic mythical creatures AU

Daughter of the sea they called her, the first and only lady aboard the Matheson. Yet she had made the stupidest mistake ever, her uncle and mother would be furious. And she did know better than to trust their crew, they were pirates, all of them but she had believed that there was honor among thieves.

Obviously, there was not, as their quartermaster was currently trying to drown her. It was meant to be a short trip to the city to get some medicine and other supplies. The small boat was rocking and creaking as she was held half off the ship, face down in the water. As great a swimmer as she was, she could not hold her breath indefinitely and she was coming close to her limit. Her lungs were burning and pressure inside her chest was building, soon she would open her mouth and drown. She trashed about, trying to get the traitor to let her go or slip but his grip was strong.

If only she’d listened to Aaron and stayed on the ship while they sent someone else get the supplies. Charlie had been her stubborn self however, and worried they would not get Danny the right medicine and he needed it. What was a big sister to do but to get her baby brother what he needed?

She felt a sharp pain and suddenly her mouth was open, but there was no water flowing in. There were lips pressed against her and oxygen was sent into her lungs. She opened her eyes and stared at the most beautiful man she had ever seen, curly black hair floating around his head, soft hands that were holding her face in place. When his lips left hers she tried to grab him, pull him closer but he wouldn’t. Her mouth close and enough air again to last a minute or two, she looked at him as he pointed up, towards the boat and her failed murderer.

She had stopped trashing when the merman, for that’s what he was if his beautiful onyx and silver tail was to be believed, had kissed her and now she could feel the man’s hold slipping. She moved her hand to her lucky arrow bolt and pulled at the man’s hold, falling entirely in the water, before shooting up and stabbing the man’s jugular before he had the chance to defend himself.

She pushed herself up the boat, and looked at the water but the sea was still. At a distance she saw a black tail come out of the water and then disappear again in the deep sea.


	6. Nora + Bass & goth, punk AU

“A flag? Are you sure that’s what you want? You lost a bet or something?”

The tattoo artist stared at the sketch Nora had given him. She didn’t answer for a moment, pondering whether to tell the guy that it was none of his business or simply not answer. She’d come to The Militia tattoo parlor because everyone on campus had recommended them to her, and had raved about their talent – and perhaps also about how hot the two artists were, she’d only met one of them but she had to agree, the curly brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes associated with such a muscled body and those sleeves tats, well, she got it.

“Birthday present. Can you do it or not?” She snipped at the guy, who’d been twirling around on his stool behind the counter. The shop was quite different from what she imagined, no music posters on the walls, chains or designs, the walls were baby blue and the different tattoo rooms she could see further down the shop were surrounded by beige curtains, it all felt very classy and warm.

“Sure thing, honey, same size?”

Nora nodded. The man rose from behind the counter and moved towards the back shop. He was a good head taller than her, and the white Henley he wore was tight enough that she could see his shoulders roll when he started rifling through drawers. He gestured for her to sit on the chair that reminded her of a dentist’s. He placed several ink bottles on the small table next to a wheeled stool.  
“And where do you want it?” The guy pulled the curtains closed while Nora stripped off her blouse to show him the spot, thankfully she could keep her bra and show him the place.

“Miles! I’m with a customer, get your ass to the damn counter!” He yelled out.

“Wow, there.” He whistled at her half nakedness.

“This is where I want it.” Nora pointed at the spot, shivering slightly when his warm hands touched her skin.

“Here? Alright. This’ll cost you 50$, by the way.” He waited for her nod before he started drawing the flag on her back. “What’s your name darling?”

“Nora. You?” The snapping of gloves reminded her of how real it was. She didn’t tell him that she’d guessed his name already, since the shop’s website mentioned the owners “Miles and Bass”.

“Bass Monroe, the one and only. Okay, I’m gonna need you to hold on to the chair and not move. The spot you chose shouldn’t hurt much and if you need a break just let me know.”

He helped her settle down, her chest resting against the top part of the chair, her cheek on the head rest.

She inhaled deeply. “Let’s go.”


End file.
